Last Dance
by GingershotaTed
Summary: This is based on the Kpop group, BIGBANG's song, Last Dance. But it's not a songfic, it's simply something that came to me when listening to it and looking at the English lyrics. I might do a few of these for a few different songs but they're not songfics, just as an fyi.


**This is based on the Kpop group, BIGBANG's song, Last Dance. But it's not a songfic, it's simply something that came to me when listening to it and looking at the English lyrics. I might do a few of these for a few different songs but they're not songfics, just as an fyi.**

 **I also don't know why I had started to use First person with my other fics from before so this is not First person. BTW Chapter 2 of The Ink is a Souvenir will be up really soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

* * *

*One week earlier*

"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me!" She yells in her face, furious, while the other stands calmly at attention letting the girl get her frustration out.

"Don't you think this is something we should have discussed?" The other girl opens her mouth to respond but is cut off.

"Don't answer that. God I'm so mad at you right now." She scrubs her face angrily before sighing. "I can't be here. Not right now. I'm going to stay the night with Octavia and Raven." She tells her and walks past to their shared room to pack her things. This had been going on for a couple days since the topic was unwillingly brought up and have been fighting or ignoring each other since. The fight had just reached its peak and what was supposed to be a consolation dinner on Lexa's past was ruined.

When Clarke returns her girlfriend watches her with a forlorn expression that she forces herself to ignore. She's suddenly pulled back by her wrist as she heads for the door.

"Clarke, please…beja. We can talk about this. Don't go." She says sadly.

"I-I can't even look at you right now, Lexa." She chokes out.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." Lexa whispers. Clarke keeps herself facing forward. She doesn't think she can follow through if she looks at the face of her lover.

"Ai hod yu in seiteim, Lexa. I'll see you tomorrow." She breathes out before walking out the door.

After that ordeal Lexa was left standing in front of the door, almost willing for it to open and for Clarke to walk into her arms so she could make it all better.

Just three months ago Lexa had proposed, to which Clarke said yes. Everything had been going so well up to this point. Lincoln had called Lexa's phone one morning and Clarke answered it and was accidentally told about their plans when going off into the military.

After ten minutes of standing Lexa finally resigned to the couch where she had been previously sitting and put her head in her hands. She knew that this was all her fault- that she had made a mistake of not telling Clarke herself but she was terrified. Terrified of what it would do to their relationship, their love. They thought that they were going to be together til the end of time, that's what they would always tell each other anyway. That their love was eternal.

But Clarke was never fond of the idea of fighting in a war. Lexa knew that when Clarke was younger, she lost her father because of war and ever since she has always despised the idea of war even though she befriended military children. The Blakes, Octavia and Bellamy. Bellamy is currently off fighting in war and Clarke had been against it from the beginning and when she found out Lincoln was also joining she marched right over to his house and threatened to kill him if he hurt Octavia because of his decision, regardless of if he was Octavia's boyfriend.

And when She found out Lexa had signed up, she had exploded. Especially when she only found out less than two weeks before Lexa gets shipped off. Clarke was not happy.

But despite the arguments and Clarke's protests, this is something Lexa feels that she has to do for her country. The world is on fire and it needs all the help it can get. That's Lexa's duty. When her family came to America they had nothing but scraps on their backs and living here has provided them with so much. Her sister is the CEO of their large company, Grounder Industries.

The admission was abrupt and Lexa wished it hadn't happened at this time with the plans she and her fiancée had in the near future but she _has_ to do this and she doesn't know why Clarke can't just get that.

* * *

She's unsure of when she fell asleep but when Lexa wakes up the sun is shining through the window of their living room and she gets up from the uncomfortable position she's in, ridding her neck and back of all their kinks.

She brews herself a cup of coffee and prepares more for when Clarke returns. She makes her way back to the couch that she slept on last night, flipping through the channels on the TV. When the doorbell rings she eagerly races to answer it hoping that it's Clarke but is proven wrong when greeted by her friend Lincoln standing on her porch.

"You get kicked out?" She asks the man and lets him in. He nods his response.

"Was Clarke there?"

"Yeah. She seemed really upset. I take it dinner didn't work out that well." He gestures to the untouched food on the plates that still sit on the kitchen island. Lexa runs a hand through her tangled hair and sighs.

"We didn't even make it to dinner. I just don't know how to get her to understand. I've tried to apologize but frankly I'm not even sure why I should. I know her dad died in war but that doesn't mean I'm going to, Bellamy hasn't. And besides we're not even being shipped off to war just yet, we still have to go through boot camp and actually graduate." She rants to the man in front of her. Lincoln took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the distraught girl he thought of like a sister.

"I'm sure she'll come to her senses if you explain it to her like that. She just needs time to process it, especially with the fact that she found out so late, and not from you. Sorry about that by the way." Lincoln apologized. After a few more moments he let the girl go and they both plopped back down on her couch.

* * *

They both wasted time during the day just before Lincoln left to go back to Octavia. A few hours later Lexa heard the front door being opened and sat up in her seat at her desk, waiting for Clarke to walk in so they could talk. The girl in question stepped through the door with the bags that she had left with and walked into their shared room before making her way to Lexa's office.

"Did you enjoy your time with Octavia and Raven?" Lexa asked hesitantly, turning around in her chair.

"Yeah, it was nice." Clarke said simply, still standing in the doorway. A few moments of silence passed uncomfortably before Lexa raised from her seat and walked towards Clarke, taking her left hand in both of her own.

"Clarke, I am so, so sorry I never told you before. I can't imagine how much it must have hurt to find out from Lincoln so close to the date, I wanted to prevent that, I wanted to prevent all of this but clearly I failed. I wanted to tell you. I really did but honestly I was scared of how you'd react. I know you don't take to kindly to the army because of what happened and I was scared that if I told you that I signed up that it would destroy all that we've worked for. But I can see that instead of preventing that I caused it. And I-I….." Before Lexa can finish her explanation she's cut off by Clarke pulling her into a kiss. Something she'd been craving terribly since the fighting started.

When they pulled away, Clarke had an emotionless expression back on her face. "I'm still really mad at you, Lexa." She warned her. "But…..I understand. I never wanted anything to come between us like this did either, but I was just so angry when I found out. When I went over to Octavia's we talked. She told me that she had only found out about Lincoln joining just two days before I found out about you and that she understood my anger about that. But she told me about Bellamy and how he felt the exact same way that you do now, and now he's doing so much good for this country. For his family, his girlfriend, and that when he was leaving, 'tavia was terrified for him, but he survived. He still survives, and he's made her so proud. If that's what you want to do as well, if that's your ambition, I won't hold you back. I'll support you from the sidelines. Just as long as you make me proud and come back home when you're done."

"Clarke….I love you so much. I promise I won't let you down. I'll fight for you and I'll come back home and make you proud." As she says this, Lexa snakes her arms around Clarke and pulls her in for another kiss.

"I love you so much, Lexa."

* * *

Over the course of the week, Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of their time together, hardly ever apart. The first night after they had made up Lexa took Clarke to her parent's place to have dinner with them, then the next morning to breakfast with Clarke's mom and step-father. Most of the other days they just spent in each other's company, going for hikes, stargazing, or just lying in bed in each other's arms. On the second to last day a small gathering was thrown for Lexa and Lincoln before they left at the bar. The final day Lexa dedicated the entire day to Clarke. Starting with breakfast in bed, to going to an art gallery, then finally dinner at an incredibly extravagant restaurant and dancing, one of Clarke's favourite things to do with Lexa.

* * *

Finally, the day that Clarke had been dreading had come and the drive to the airport was a silent one. Lexa and Clarke had planned to meet up with Lincoln and Octavia there before they left. When they walked in they spotted the other couple almost immediately and exchanged greetings and passed the time before Lexa and Lincoln's flight was called. When the time came, Lexa pulled Clarke over to the side while Lincoln said his own goodbye to Octavia.

"Look, Clarke. I'm just going to boot camp, and you'll see me at graduation in four months. That's all it is, I'm not going off to fight in a war. Not yet." She takes ahold of Clarke's hand and put her free one on her waist and began guiding her around the floor.

"You're scared. Scared that I'll get shipped off to fight one day and won't come back. I know you're scared it's just going to be like your dad all over again, and I can't deny that it's a possibility that I might die. But you know what I say that's all the more reason to do it. We all die at some point. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow and don't know it. But if I am to die I would much rather die fighting for my country than of some freak accident." She started to sway the two of them.

"I know you're scared. I am too. I don't want to die but there's no stopping it. So if I am to die, I want to spend my last moments alive with you like this. I want to remember this moment. I want to keep dancing like this until the end of time. To never forget it. For this to be our last dance if I never see you again. I hope that if it comes to that you never forget this moment."

She pulled her in for a kiss and frowned at Clarke's solemn expression when they pulled away. "Hey, we promised that we'll see each other at graduation. Come on give me one last smile."

* * *

 **So, until next time, peace**

 **-Ted**


End file.
